The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in managing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in displaying data on a user interface.
Typically, the ratio of business users to IT users in an enterprise is high. As more and more data is being generated within and outside enterprises, user interfaces to facilitate a non-technical business user to navigate and select data from data sources are becoming increasingly important. Reliance of business users on IT departments to help them with consumption of this data for various situational needs is not a scalable and sustainable trend.